


Short and Sweet

by sifuamelia



Series: Rewrite the Stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Haircuts, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mild Language, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifuamelia/pseuds/sifuamelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith just got a haircut, and Lance can't help but notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

Their first encounter of the day — Lance heading to the kitchens, Keith on his way to the training deck — starts like every other confrontation that the latter's had in the past few hours:

"You cut your hair!"

The surprise in Lance's voice is so glaringly obvious, and it makes him want to roll his eyes. "Really?" he deadpans, feeling around for its newly shorn tips in sarcastically frantic fashion. "I had no fucking clue!"

"No need to be rude," Lance says patronizingly, jabbing his ridiculously bony elbow into Keith's side.

He sighs, gazing up at the other boy (most days, he can't stand that Lance has a few inches on him, but lately, he hasn't minded as much). He's getting better at looking him in the eye; in fact, it's become hard not to. "I know, I know." He runs his fingers through the silky strands.

"It's just, I've heard that sentence so many times today, I've lost count. And everyone says it like they think I don't know about it! Like Coran broke in in the middle of the night and chopped it off. Or something."

Lance cocks an amused eyebrow.

"He hated my hair," Keith explains. "Said I looked like a punk. So I wouldn't've put it past him."

The other boy shrugs. "We _all_ hated your hair, Keith."

"Hey—!"

"I'm just kidding!" Lance raises his hands in front of himself in a placating sort of manner. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

A blush stings Keith's cheeks. He shakes his head, hoping that it'll be enough to drop-kick what he's _sure_ is a stupid expression clean off his face. 

"What're you up to now?" he asks so that he can distract himself.

"I'm going to get breakfast..." Lance trails off, eyeing him. "Wanna come with?"

He really, _truly_ does, but unfortunately, he's already eaten his fill of space goo. "Sorry, but I'm off to get my ass kicked by Shiro on the training deck."

Lance chuckles. "Well, I won't keep you, then. Besides, getting your ass handed to you will keep you humble."

"I'm always humble," Keith protests. "I'm the humblest guy in the universe!"

"Not with that haircut, you won't be."

He raises a single eyebrow. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Now, it's Lance's turn to blush. "Uh, well, you see, it's, I..." He slaps a palm to his face.

"Ugh. Never mind, Mullet."

"You can't call me that anymore," Keith reminds him, a half-smile gracing his face. "The mullet's all gone."

The other boy's chin quirks, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, raising a decent-sized cowlick that Keith so badly wants to reach out and smooth back into place. "It'll grow back."

"So... you _do_ like it. The mullet." He crosses his arms over his chest, unable to fight off a smirk.

"I wouldn't read _that_ far into it," Lance counters.

"Uh- _huh_."

Suddenly, Lance's hand is on top of his shoulder, and he's looking him dead in the eye. He _winks_. _The_ wink. And then—

His hand comes up to swipe a lock that has fallen into Keith's line of sight. If it wasn't for the warmth of the sun of whatever planet they'd landed on rushing high into the sky just out the hallway's porthole, he would've shivered at the touch of those fingertips.

"Well, thanks," Keith says quietly, although to what exactly, he has no idea.

"I'll see you later," Lance says, dropping his hand, a heartbreakingly crooked grin crossing his face before he continues down the hall on his walk toward the kitchens. He stares after him, wondering why it feels like his heart has just done of backflip. But suddenly, the idea of Shiro wiping the training deck floor with his ass doesn't seem so bad.

After all, it's been an unexpectedly perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing a lot of haircut fanart floating around... Let the boy keep his mullet! (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
